In a conventional power conversion apparatus that receives power from a DC power source system and supplies power to a load, radiation noise is generated by switching operation of semiconductor devices that constitute an inverter included in the power conversion apparatus, and thereby inductive interference and influence on a radio frequency band have been problems.
In order to overcome the problems described above, a power conversion apparatus including a core having a penetrating opening through which a high-voltage line connecting a DC power source to an inverter and a ground line grounding an inverter pass has been proposed (for example, refer to Patent Document 1).
In the conventional power conversion apparatus, a core is provided between a housing of the power conversion apparatus and a power unit that includes an inverter, a cooling fin for cooling the inverter, and a capacitor connected in parallel to the inverter. In general, radiation noise reduction effect can be more enhanced as an installation position of the core is closer to the inverter that generates the radiation noise.